Beyond the Winterwind
by reckless.notions
Summary: In the myth of how the saiyajin are created, there is a telling of a mystical tree, The Fuyukaze. Over 3 millenium there hasn't been a person that has represented the trees power, grace, and magical ablitiy. That is until now. GokuVeg. Yaoi
1. Fuyukaze

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own DragonballZ, it is Akira Toriyama's creation and FUNanimation and whatever related sponser, destributer, provider, seller, maker, and so on have claim to the series, books, anime, and other items in which have been made is theirs. I wish I could own it, I really do, but to my disappointed I can't. 

[Warning: Those who are not comfortable with yaoi based stories (malexmale relationships), male pregnancy, anything to do with myths and legends, monarchy or such, magic, and etc. should leave now due to the following are going to be in this story. 

Thank you, 

Enjoy! 

Beyond the Winter-wind

[The myth of the Fuyukaze]

In the myth of how the Saiyajin came to be, there is an ancient mystical tree that helped birth the powerful people.  The Fuyukaze or "winter wind" was legend to be made from the ultra God Shokichi (Star god) and the highest Goddess Yasui (Moon goddess). 

It is said that whoever is born to represent the magical grace of the ancient tree is to become the most powerful amongst the Saiyajin and the whole outer universe.

~ ~ ~

Upon the smallest mountain, surrounded below by the oldest forest, stood a rare tree mythed by legends.  

It was the only of its kind in its existence. 

The Fuyukaze. 

The 'fuyu' was older than the people who worshiped it, and help power beyond their dreams. 

The tree held rich blue-green flowers which turned different colors for different and important reasons.  

Blood red at night, black in rains, indigo during snows, orange during war time, and snow-white when there is and important danger approaching.  But most importantly, when the person it's chosen for hundreds of years is born, it glows blue and it's flowers turn into stars and rain down upon the place of the chosen one's birth.

It's been three millennium since the legend has proven its truth.  The Saiyajin have forgotten the Fuyukaze's power, the tree grows older and lonely with age. 

Few believe the myth of the tree and only they worship in respect for it and the god and goddess  who created it.

Little does anybody know, the myth is to become a reality once again.


	2. Tochaku

_Tochaku__ –_

_ arrival _[meaning in Japanese]

A young boy, only five standards runs joyfully down the royal palace's grand halls.  Sniggering with mischievous glee with a big wide evil- no 'innocent' smile.

            "Can't catch me!" he yelled happily behind him.

Behind him, another boy eight standards his senior chases after the boy franticly. 

"Bejita-sama! Please stop running.  You're father the Ou is going to kill me if I don't have you in his throne room in ten minutes!"

            "NYAH! Then so be it!" 

            "_Bejita-sama!"_

"Alright, alright.  Radditsu… fine.  I'll listen, this time. But afterwards you owe me a spar! And no going easy on me, I'm _not_ a baby! And that's an order!" 

            "Hai, Bejita-sama."

The Saiyajin royal, along with his loyal guard walk down to the throne room of the Ou.  Sighing in annoyment at being stopped from his fun, a childish pout graces the ouji's small mouth. 

"Bejita-sama." Radditsu whispers quietly to his ouji looking at the boys messy face.

            "Hn?"

"Bejita-sama, why… why do you have your father's special chocolate all over you is face?!"

"Uh…. I umm… err… none of you're business!"

"But Bejita-sama, it _is my business! I'm supposed to watch you! Aiiyyee the Ou is going to have my head!"_

Radditsu quickly seizes the chiisai ouji and hurries to the nearest restroom facility he knows is near. He cleans the ouji hurriedly as he doesn't wish to try to Ou's patience any further. 

-----

[The throne room]

"Where is my brat at!?"

"Sire.  The Ouji and his guard is on their way.  They had to stop at the restroom; the Ouji had to use it."

"Argh. That brat of mine… one day…"

At the moment the door of the room opened and in came the spoken people.

"Ah. Brats. Finally you wish to grace me with your presence.  Late, as always."

Radditsu was sweating bullets. Always late.  Bejita DID deserve a good spar. 

"I deemed you both here to tell you of good news. Radditsu you're mother is pregnant. You're father is coming with your mother to have the birthing in the medical wing here in the palace.  As for you Bejita, my brat, your mother is also pregnant.  You're going to have a sister!"

The Ou was positively beaming with happiness.  A Daughter!  Such a rare occurrence with Saiyajin.  

There are such few females within the empire, they were very much valued and prided amongst a family if they had one. Only the highest elite families were allowed marriage with the females.  The lower classes were not so fortunate, but beside that, there were the few males who were able to carry cubs.  Three out of every seven men were graced with the ability to carry.

"Father.  A sister? But…"

"No but's Bejita! Be happy! You'll have someone to play with! You're mother wishes to speak with you so you better go see her.  And Radditsu? You're father said it's a boy, you're mother is due any day now.  They should be arriving in an hour."

"Hai, arigato Ou-sama." 

In one smooth motion Radditsu bowed lowly, turned, and left the room to get ready for his parents arrival.  The ouji on the other hand stood behind to talk to his father more.

            "Father, when is okaasan having my imoto?" Bejita asked shyly

Smiling, the Ou got off his throne chair and walked up to his small cub-brat.  He ruffled the boy's hair and answered him affectionately.

            "In about two months Bejita."

            "Wakateru."

Bejita hugged his father quickly and left the room to see his mother.

~ ~ ~

Inside a carriage on it's way to the grand royal palace. A woman screamed in pain.

            "Atsumori! Nan desu?

            "Bardock you BAKA! I'm in labor!"

"Whaaah--???... but… how… hold on Atsu-chan, we're almost at the palace.  Here take my hand"

Now when you're pregnant wife is in labor you never should give her your hand.  Why? Hell, because she'd break it to dust! Especially Baradock's wife. Poor Bardock, clueless yet so loving.

"Bakayaro! I'm going to kill you after this! You and your 'special chocolate cake' got me into this mess!

Ah… Bardock's Beautiful wife Atsumori. A Samurai Senshi just like himself.  She was a small female warrior with a sweet attitude most of the time, but once you pissed her off or you're an enemy on the battlefield you'd better run or else you'd lose something important.  Like an arm or two maybe even haft your body. She has long pitch black hair, and she never needs make-up as she was a natural beauty. 

~ ~ ~

Thirty minutes later

~

The carriage arrived in front of the royal palace with a hole in it's roof and a door missing.  The Ou sweat-dropped as he heard the yells of his long time best friend and his wife from inside the carriage.

            "Baka!!!!! Damn you. Arrghhh!"

            "Dozo Atsu-chan, you're breaking my hand!"

            "Deserves you right you bakayaro!"

            "Itai!"

The Ou waited patiently as his long time friend helped his wife out of the carriage.

            "Ah, Bardock. Welcome back! Atsumori, my dear, nan desu ka?"

            "Bejita!... she's…"

            "Shuddap! Kisama! Bejita-san, arigato for letting us come to have the baby here.

But, in the most urgency, I'm in labor at the moment, gomen for the rudeness. Ayeee!!"

The Ou called his guards forward from behind him to help Atsumori to the medical wing as he chatted with his friend along the way.

            "It's a boy, hai?"

            "Yep! I can't wait! He's strong I can feel it through the bond."

            "Ah, I see. Well good job, Dockster. Your son Radditsu is waiting in his room."

            "Beji, arigato!"

Smirking, the Ou patted his friend on the back in a little 'you're welcome' gesture.

            "I'll have them bring you're boy."

            "Arigato."

Calling forth another servant, he had them bring Radditsu.

~ ~ ~

Far away from the royal palace a change was taking place upon the smallest mountain surrounded by the oldest forest.

The Fuyukaze leaves shifted in the gentle yet sudden breeze that whirled around the ancient tree.  The Fuyu started to glow in the lightest blue as it worked its way to the dark blue it so long has not shown to the world around it for the longest time.  The earth shook as the power of the tree intensified and the aurora darkened into a majestic blue color. The rich flowers that were once blood red a minute ago was now glittering in an unknown substance that sparkled and glowed. Then, in one colossal movement, the changed flowers rose into the sky and streaked across the sky to the palace.  

The magical rains of stars rained down upon the royal grand palace just as a loud shrill cry of a baby rang forth to the world.

The Fuyu-kodomo has been born once again, after three millennium of absence.


	3. Kodomo no Fuyu

Within the room, cries of a baby shrilled and echoed around the area.  Other than that, there was complete silence.  No one moved as they all stared at the newborn in the deliverer's hands.  And the shock settled in to those who had already looked at the cub.

And they had a right to.  No one has ever seen such strange markings on the cub.  On the forehead of the cub was a crescent moon mark that was a deep majestic blue.  Along with the mark, on the side of the cub's upper arms were very small but visible ink black rain drops.  And to add to the strangeness of such marks, around the small neck of the cub were perfect star-shaped tattoos which were a dark forest green.

Other than the strange marks, the cub was a healthy baby boy.  With the tradition Saiyajin tail, a beautiful dark brown with a blood red tint to it.  He had wild looking hair amazingly similar to his fathers.  He had the usually dark onyx eyes.

"Wah_?"

"My baby!  Let me see him… ari-  _WHAT THE HELL??_

One of the nurses nearest to the window looked out and nearly had a heart attack.  She never had seen such a thing before!  Outside, view to her shocked eyes and many others standing outside their homes, was The Raining Stars of the Fuyu.

It was truly an eerie site for Saiyajins. Outside the palace walls, the stars of the Fuyu rained down upon the grand building with a violent fury.  But all along the outer regions of the palace's boundaries, they were untouched. 

Nearly unable to speak, the nurses rasped out a squeak of "look!" to everyone else in the room.  As soon as she did so, shocked gasps and straggled sounds erupted forth.

"Oh... my..."

Bejita no Ou, who knew of the Fuyu myth, finally pieced it together.

"Fuyu…" he whispered.

Bardock and Atsumori stared silently at their cub.  They didn't know what to say.  After a few moments of consideration, Atsumori spoke first.

"What does this all mean Bejita-sama?"

Sighing with repressed excitement Bejita no Ou answered calmly. "Do you know the Myth of the Fuyukaze?"

"You mean… the magical tree mention in the Saiyajin Legends?"

"Hai. That.  Over three millennium. Three!  And finally, a child has been chosen _kodomo no Fuyu_!"

"It can't be…" Bardock rasped out finally gaining his voice. "Why our cub?"

"The Fuyu chooses hundreds of years before the chosen has been born.  When the chosen is born, it states within the myth that the cub is born with magic markings.  The crescent moon, rain drops, star tattoos around the cub's neck.  It's all there!"

"We don't know what to say…"

"Atsu-chan," Bardock whispered to his mate "What should we call him?"

"How about… Kakarotto Baradokku Akiyama."

Smiling Bardock kissed his mate sweetly. "…Beautiful."

- - - - - 

"Jita-chan, nan desu?"

Bejita felt weird. Something important had just taken place.  He felt it.  To him it felt like something was calling to him.  Another side of him felt full, like he was a whole, complete soul.

_What did it mean??_

"Mother.  Radditsu's parents are coming!  Father said his mother was going to have another cub.  Can I visit them to go see once she has the new cub, mother?"

"Of course Jita-chan."

The young ouji hopped with joy.

"Can we go right now mother?!"

The Queen nodded, smiling at her son's happiness at the simple grant.

Bejita took is mother's hand and lead her out the room.

This is akikumo here! Thanks for reading my story so far.  Sorry about the short chapter.  But I promise the next one will be at least six times as long! I thank everyone who's reviewed. You don't have to if you don't wish to.  Those who do, thank you for sharing your opinion on my writing. It helps me quiet a bit! ^_^ 


End file.
